


Проводник

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [24]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Works
Genre: Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Supernatural Elements, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Вроде бы все враги побеждены и люди реморализованы, а зло продолжает прорываться в Смолленд. А что, если это сам Владетель преисподней и подвластная ему нечистая сила устраивает нападки на Яну и её мир?..





	Проводник

1.  
Янка ждала сестренку в комнате и вертела в руках золотой кулон на изящной цепочке. То было не просто красивое украшение – она сделала кулон оберегом от любого вида негативных воздействий, начиная с мыслей.  
– Яночка, ой, что это у тебя? Сюрприз? А кому?  
– Тебе! – ответила старшая и повесила кулон Эльзе на шею. И поцеловала.  
– Спасибо, родная! Сразу так светло, спокойно! – и поцеловала в ответ.  
Янка что-то чуяла, какую-то подступающую беду, но не хотела раньше времени пугать принцессу. Сперва лучше переговорить с Риной, та уже проверит Янкины подозрения. Эльза же тоже почуяла бы, если бы не амулет.  
– Не беспокойся ни о чем! – подмигнула ей Янка и, подхватив под руку, вывела на прогулку. Эльза радостно пошла следом.  
Чуйка у старшей сестры обострилась: Янка ощущала, что опасность грозит сестренке, кто-то сильно позавидовал. И откуда они опять лезут? И уж не сам ли это Владетель преисподней? Больше-то уже и некому… И кто-то служит проводником в этом мире. Иначе не сработает. Так уж устроен мир.  
Янка мысленно связалась с подругой.  
– Может, нам домой наведаться? В родное, так сказать, королевство? – странное поведение даже не бросалось в глаза любимой сестре.  
– Давай, сестричка, давно пора!  
Рина так же мысленно заверила, что постарается докопаться до истины. А девчонки перешли в родной мир. Янка делала вид, что все в порядке, а сама искала возможность разузнать все как можно быстрее, чтобы Эльза ничего не заподозрила. Виниться перед сестрой будет потом. Пока же наслаждалась общением с родными – пусть и не так беззаботно, как Эльза.  
Уложив всех спать после беседы, Янка вернулась в свой дворец и связалась мысленно с Риной.  
«Нашли, кто это? Здешний? И зачем им моя сестра?»  
«Я боюсь, что на тебя ополчилась сама тьма. Надо пытаться нейтрализовать ее пособников. Эльза же так чиста, что им как бельмо на глазу, а еще она твоя главная слабость, они могут думать, что за нее ты всем Смоллендом пожертвуешь».  
«За нее да. И за вас тоже! Но лучше своей жизнью пожертвую!»  
«А вот если ты это сделаешь, то исчезнем все мы и весь этот мир, а Эльза просто не переживет».  
«Заедь ко мне, лично поговорим, маму мою привлечем. Эльза на родине, туда никто не проникнет».  
«Хорошо».  
– Я сделала сестренке мощнейший оберег, такой же – Анне. Никто ни о чем не догадывается. Я хочу их защитить. А мы станем искать Проводника… – поведала королева приехавшей подруге.  
– Ты сотворила очередное чудо. А главное – чтобы проводников не оказалось несколько…  
– Я чую, что он именно один, – Янка посмотрела подруге в глаза. – Только где вот прячется?  
– Будем искать!

Высокий брюнет в черной одежде, с накинутым на голову капюшоном, смотрел в окно и перебирал четки. Мыслями он был очень далеко отсюда. Он уже видел принцессу в своих руках, эту чистую и светлую душу. А Янка… Она не будет препятствием. Брюнет злобно усмехнулся. Да Янка и все остальное положит к его ногам, лишь бы не обижал Эльзу! А он гнусно обманет обеих! Хотя, с ней-то на первых порах надо вести себя осторожно. Настоящее сознание мага с трудом пробилось и попробовало возмутиться сим нахальством, но было снова отброшено.  
«Не лезь! Я все равно сделаю это».  
«Я попытаюсь помешать!» – отозвался настоящий Тони.  
«Ну и сдохнешь. Кто ты против Владетеля?»  
«Я бессмертен! На моей стороне сам Бог!»  
«Нужен ты Богу, он давно уже только наблюдает за копошениями плодов своих экспериментов! И приняв другую сторону, ты овладеешь всем, чем хочешь! И кем хочешь!»  
«И лишусь магии».  
«И обретешь принципиально иные дары».  
«Зачем они мне?! Включи логику!»  
«Затем, что у тебя не станет ни преград, ни ограничений!»  
«Ты все-таки идиот! – вырвалось у Тони. – Кроме того, что есть, мне ничего не надо! А Яну я тебе не дам!»  
«Поглядим, как тебе это удастся!»  
«Я не один, таких, как я – легион!»  
«Заткнись!» – рявкнул Некто и загнал сознание волшебника подальше.  
Но тот оказался сильнее. Или это его любовь оказалась сильнее. Тони начал борьбу. С переменным, если честно, успехом. Темный временно одержал верх и пошел соблазнять ее величество. Точнее, сначала подлизываться, не выдавая себя.  
– Тони? Ты чего? – этого Янка от друга явно не ожидала. Вернее, подозревала, но не в таком же качестве. Рина, присутствовавшая тут же, подозрительно уставилась на коллегу.  
– Я… – попытался прорваться настоящий Тони.  
– Что? Договаривай давай, – хмыкнула королева.  
– Меня заставили! – и свалился на пол в обмороке.  
– Про что он? – недоумение отразилось на Янкиной физиономии. Королева склонилась было, чтобы привести друга в чувство.  
– Вот про то самое! – Рина резко дернула Янку за руку.  
Но тот очухался сам и сел на паркете, мотая головой.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, что…– и показала глазами на колдуна.  
– Да!  
– Простите… – Тони хотя бы частично овладел собой.  
Подошла и Маргит.  
– Что у вас тут?  
– Товарищ тут в обморок плюхнулся, – молвила ее величество. – Наверно от красоты моей, неписанной.  
Маман хрюкнула со смеху.  
«Давай делать вид, что мы ничего не заметили, Риш?»  
«Думаешь, прокатит?»  
Маргит смотрела очень подозрительно.  
«Сейчас это Тони, но я не знаю, кто будет в другой момент», – передала Янка.  
– Изгонять надо, – королеве-матери и объяснять ничего не пришлось.  
– Вы в это так свято верите, ваше величество? – ухмыльнулся колдун. А в глазах горел дьявольский огонь. Теперь это был уже не Тони. – А ты, дорогая моя? – его рука протянулась к Янке.  
Маргит ударила. Каким-то заклятием собственного сочинения. Но «Тони» с легкостью отбил удар и со зловещим смехом пропал.  
– Что это сейчас было? – первый вопрос Маргит.  
– Через него сам сатана покушается на Смолленд, – вздохнула Рина.  
– Эльзу я запрятала, – проговорила Янка. – Потом на коленях прощения просить буду…  
Маргит присвистнула.  
– И что ты думаешь противопоставить Владетелю?  
– Себя! – проговорила Янка.  
– А как?  
– Моя жизнь на кону.  
– Э, нет, это не «противопоставить», а «предоставить». Да еще и не сработает. Заодно испарится весь Смолленд, а мы, твои родные, умрем от горя. Прежде всего Эльзочка.  
– Вообще-то, – заявила Янка, – мы бессмертны. Но я готова сразиться с этим чудищем, завладевшим нашим другом.  
– Бессмертны, пока самим жить не расхочется. А против чудовища нужен конструктивный план. Это враг куда серьезнее всех, что были доселе. Больше никто бы сюда не пробился.  
– Мы будем искать путь, дорогие. А пока я схожу домой, а то сестренка обидится еще. Успокою и вернусь.  
– Хорошо, там безопасно…

Эльза не успела стосковаться. Буквально две минуты назад проснулась.  
– Ну как ты? – Янка присела на краешек и пригладила сестренке волосы.  
– Хорошо, солнышко… Правда, снилось что-то… смутное… но я все забыла.  
– Забудь о кошмарах, милая.  
– Уже забыла, родная. Да и не кошмары – так, тень…  
– Да и тень ничего не значит, – и, обняв, прижалась. И Эльза к ней – крепко-крепко. Потом Янка все ж повинилась, что пришлось сходить по делам. И о выходке друга. Эльза была в ужасе. Хотя Янка очень многое смягчила.  
– Прикинь, упал в обморок, наверно от моей красоты, неписанной, – схохмила она привычно. – Все хорошо, я с тобой!  
– И я с тобой, Яночка, сюда к нам никто не явится!  
– Верно. Люблю тебя!  
– Я тебя больше!  
Янка долго мялась, чтобы сказать о срочном отъезде. Договаривались же не расставаться никогда-никогда, ни на минуточку. К счастью, Эльза не заметила задумчивого вида сестренки. Янка подмигнула и улыбнулась: мол, все отлично.  
– Ты же быстро вернешься, Яночка?  
– Постараюсь, – кивнула та. И поймала на себе несколько подозрительный взгляд племянницы. – А пока побуду с вами.  
– Я заснуть попытаюсь, родная, и проспать все время, что тебя нет! Я ж без тебя не живу! – и прижала сестренку к себе.  
– Я… постараюсь, чтобы ничего не случилось, – старшая обняла сестренку в ответ. Раскрывать истинного положения дел не стоит. Янка сама должна разрешить этот конфликт с… самим дьяволом. – Не беспокойся, все будет хорошо!  
Только поздно вечером, уложив сестренку спать, Янка столкнулась в коридоре с Ингрид.  
– Тетушка, все точно в порядке? Я чувствую, что тебе и не только тебе грозит большая опасность…  
– А надо ли тебе это знать, дитя? Прошу тебя – ни маме, ни Эльзе ничего не говори! Я хочу защитить их! И ты постарайся беречь их! – с совершенно серьезным видом наказала девочке Янка-Инге.  
– Тетя, если я правда могу чем-то помочь – я все для этого сделаю!  
Тетя задумалась. Она не хотела подвергать девочку опасности.  
– Давай только не здесь – тут могут быть лишние уши, кто-то чрезмерно любопытный. Послушай меня. Я первая перейду через портал, а ты за мной, чтоб не привлекать внимания. Будто следишь за мной, – и хитро подмигнула.  
Ингрид улыбнулась – и тут же очень серьезно кивнула. Янка обняла девочку и вернулась в свой мир.  
Там ее ждали Маргит и подруга.  
– Какие новости? – был первый вопрос. – Нечто не проявляло себя больше?  
– Мы усиленно следили… но не заметили.  
– Ловко шифруется, гад! – хмыкнула ее величество. – С девчонками все в порядке.  
– Отлично! А тут мы уж теперь разберемся.  
– Кажется, Ингрид что-то заподозрила. Я наказала ей беречь девчонок.  
Маргит задумалась:  
– Да, наверно уже можно. Наша девочка очень одарена.  
– Но я боюсь за нее!  
– Я тоже. Но если мы всю жизнь будем над ней трястись – она никогда так и не повзрослеет.  
– Главное, чтоб Эльза ничего не узнала, а то… я не прощу себе!  
– Понимаем.

2.  
У Ингрид не получилось удрать незаметно для родителей. Девочка наткнулась на пристальный взгляд матери.  
– Ну и зачем тебе в Смолленд, принцесса?  
– Ну, меня звали так-то, – попробовала отбиться Ингрид. – Прошу тебя!  
– Кто звал? А вдруг тебя опять похитят?  
Ингрид честно ответила, что тетя. И уж там-то по любому безопасно.  
– Ты что, ревнуешь? – улыбнулась принцесса.  
– Нет, беспокоюсь. У меня же нет магии, малышка, а значит, я никогда не пойму всех вас до конца.  
– Прости, мам. Обещаю, честно, со мной ничего не случится. Да и потом, там бабушка!  
– Бабушка – это серьезно, – Анна слабо улыбнулась. – Ступай, наверно, пришла мне пора тебя отпустить.  
Девочка обняла маму. И скрылась в портале.  
По ту сторону ее тут же встретили.  
– Прости, тетя Инге, мама меня поймала! Но отпустила, поняла, что дело важное…  
– Анна что-то заподозрила?  
– Немножко. Просто мама считает, что все эти волшебные дела выше ее разумения, значит, мне вроде как и виднее, а вам тем более.  
– Главное, чтобы об истинном положении дел никто из них не знал. Присядь, племяшка.  
Ингрид очень серьезно смотрела на старших волшебниц. Всю правду, не утаивая, рассказала Маргит. Что и миру, и самой Янке грозит смертельная опасность.  
– А ее величество еще и погеройствовать желают, – иронично добавила бабушка.  
– Тетя Инге, ты же не одна!  
– О-о, устами младенца, – Маргит, кажется, что-то пришло в голову. – Все-таки врагу рода человеческого должно стать труднее уничтожить Смолленд! Надо замкнуть его не только на Янку, но и на меня. Если… с одной из нас что-нибудь случится – мир устоит и вторая ее вернет.  
– Вы правы. Мам, я даю тебе, как демиургу, частичку власти над Смоллендом. Если я погибну, мир устоит, все его жители останутся живы! – это Янка произнесла как заклинание, торжественно, вкладывая свою магическую мощь. Словно в доказательство грянул мощный удар грома. И сильно запахло озоном.  
– Да будет так! – хором сказали Маргит, Рина и Ингрид, закрепляя тем самым эффект.

Пока все колдовали, Тони из поселка куда-то пропал. И оставил свой телефон, чтоб его не искали.  
– Проклятье! – выругалась Маргит. А не будь тут внучки – и покрепче бы высказалась. – Ладно, по ауре отследим…  
– А кто дома был у вас, Риш?  
– Из магов вроде и никого…  
– Ладно, и может, ничего серьезного, – беспечность Янкина поражала. А может она надеялась, что настоящий Тони справится со своим «подселенцем» и не допустит лишнего? В принципе, он вполне был на такое способен.  
– Так, – решил женсовет, – одна ты никуда не ходишь!  
– А что он может еще сделать-то? Разве что соблазнять продолжит и клеиться ко мне, – промямлила ее величество.  
– Может и душу исподволь попробовать вытянуть!  
– Настоящий Тони не даст этого сделать… Или?  
– Скорее всего да. Но мы тебя подстрахуем.  
– Вы сейчас про душу… Он знает о том… кулоне, про который я рассказывала, который Римма все пыталась прихапать когда-то? – Янка зачем-то вспомнила о пресловутом артефакте.  
– Он вообще-то все знает, на то он и Владетель.  
– Мне страшно только вас потерять, за себя я не боюсь, – проговорила Янка. – Всеобщая любовь не поможет? Если глобально куполом накрыть?  
– Но нам-то страшно потерять тебя! Мне кажется – может помочь уже даже наша любовь и вера друг в друга!  
– Я-то в вас верю! Вы можете мне помочь.  
– И мы в тебя так же! – Янку попытались обнять все сразу.  
– Ингрид, твоя мама точно ни о чем не догадывается? Я верю в сестру, но, боюсь, что и Эльзочка узнает…  
– Не узнает. Знаете, у мамы просто очень мало информации. Я ж не дурочка!  
– Я знаю, просто я беспокоюсь за всех вас.  
– Это нормально, Янка, – вздохнула Маргит, – главное, чтобы в паранойю не перешло.  
– Да не… – Янка не закончила, а просто растворилась в воздухе. Словно кто-то ее вытянул. Никто отреагировать не успел: все случилось мгновенно.

«Тони» мерил шагами дощатый пол старой часовни. И ждал удобного момента.  
Часовня была давно заброшена, и нечистого духа тут ничто не отпугивало.  
Некто с внешностью Янкиного друга заранее запасся всем необходимым. И, когда на полуразвалившемся алтаре появился деревянный ящик, Владетель решил: пора.  
В ящике находилась копия одного мерзопакостного артефакта.  
«Тони» усмехнулся и вытянул ее величество в это логово.  
Она и понять ничего не успела. И не слышала испуганных криков.  
– И кого я вижу, дорогая подруга? – незнакомец с внешностью Тони подошел ближе.  
Глаза его сверкали.  
Со своим чутьем Янка пока могла распознать, кто друг, а кто прикидывается.  
– Чего тебе от меня? – устало спросила Янка, не имея возможности двигаться: негодяй пристегнул ее наручниками к какой-то трубе.  
– Продай душу, – «простенько и со вкусом» высказался лже-Тони.  
– Угу, разбежалась и прыгнула! – сьязвила королева. – Нафига это тебе? Я душу не продаю!  
– А если я замучаю всех твоих родных и друзей?  
– И что тебе это даст? – совершенно спокойно спросила Янка.  
– Власть над твоим отвратительно хорошим мирком! Тебе тоже достанется часть власти, и откроются новые горизонты!  
– Хрен ты получишь, а не Смолленд. Не пытайся привлечь меня сомнительными выгодами.  
– Не хочешь выгод – заставлю, а потом аннигилирую!  
Янка лишь рассмеялась ему в лицо.  
– Один тоже так пугал, да я расстреляла его, – Янка имела в виду Марселя.  
Тони искал возможности одержать верх.  
– Он был просто человечишкой, а я… – он попытался заставить ее утонуть в его глазах.  
– Меня даже Румпель убить не смог! А ты все чего-то хочешь.  
«Оставь Янку!» – пробился Тони.  
«Иди в пень!»  
– «Даже Румпель!» Он тоже всего лишь человечишка!  
– Ну, по сравнению с тобой, может быть. Не пытайся сломить меня.

Когда Янка пропала, все переполошились. Стали искать через зеркало. Там они увидели картинку. И поблескивавшие наручники на руке королевы. И слышали слова, обращенные к ней:  
– Сопротивление бесполезно.  
– Еще что?  
– Что-то мне это напоминает, – вздохнула Маргит.  
– А значит, она справится! – шепнула Рина.  
– Мы в ней не сомневаемся. Тони ведь на такое не способен?  
– Сам Тони – нет. Так что они должны помочь друг другу справиться с искушением.  
На картинке происходило уж что-то совсем не детское. Хотя Ингрид увидеть не успела. Сперва королева превратила поцелуй в укус, а потом настоящий Тони сумел убрать из него блудную страсть, оставив лишь сияние чистой, самоотверженной любви.  
Некто снова взял верх и наотмашь ударил упрямицу.  
– Мерзавка!  
«Тони, ты чаще выползай, я верю, ты сможешь выгнать чудовище!»  
«Я стараюсь, подруга! Жаль, мало обожгли его. Молиться надо!»  
«Я попробую!» – Янка и в самом деле вознесла мысленную молитву Богу, за что получила от лже-колдуна еще несколько ударов, отправивших Янку в нокаут.  
«Ты что творишь?!» – послал Тони подселенцу.  
«То, что составляет мое предназначение!»

Во дворце беспомощно взирали и думали лихорадочно, как и чем помочь.

Эльза в этот раз не увидела Янки рядом. И обеспокоилась. Оберег надеть забыла, а чувства обострились.  
«Яночка!»  
Боже, как же трудно докрикиваться до другого мира! Янка не слышала сестриных попыток, просто не было такой возможности. Некто специально глушил подобные попытки. А вместо них посылал ужасные видения. Конечно, они не могли быть правдой… Но Эльза-то реально думала, что оно так на самом деле. Да и Янке плохо было, хоть и знала, что сестра в безопасности.  
Лучше было для принцессы махнуть к любимой сестре, разобраться. Только вот куда? Разве что на зов сердца положиться.  
Младшая кинулась за Эльзой. Но во дворце Янки не обнаружилось. Единственное, на что посетовала Анна – почему сестренка сняла свой кулон? Ой, что будет… А она, Анна, даже связаться ни с кем не может!  
Королева успела проникнуть в портал и уже на той стороне схватила сестру за руку.  
– Анна! Не тяни меня назад!  
– Да я с тобой хочу!  
– Что-то случилось, я это чувствую! – Эльза явно нервничала. Они добрались до Янкиного дворца и наткнулись на удивленных волшебниц. Янки среди них не было…  
– И где?.. – Эльза побелела и упала бы, если бы не Анна.  
– Мы и сами ищем, – промолвила Маргит. Ей совесть не позволяла сразу брякнуть про дьявола…  
– Я помогу! Яночка!..  
– Бесполезно. Она не слышит никого, даже нас…  
– Простите, мам, тетя, – виновато потупила глаза Ингрид.  
– Да ты-то что, маленькая…  
– Делать надо что-то!

Янка, наполовину обессиленная, стояла напротив Проводника: он принудил ее к стычке.  
– Этим-то ты чего хочешь добиться? И я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты Владетель – логики в твоих действиях никакой! Самое меньшее – ты мелкий бес из преисподней!  
Он скривился, видимо, эти слова задели его за живое.  
Янка отразила его мощный выпад, но оказалась на земле, не удержавшись.  
– Конечно, Владыка лично бы не явился, но у меня его сила на эти дни! Отдавай ключи от мира! – он наступил ей ногой на горло.  
– Хрена ли? – собрала последние силы и сбросила противника на землю.  
«Можно, я засандалю по тебе?» – обратилась она к настоящему Тони, пытавшемуся снова выползти из глубин сознания.  
«Можно, я еще и изнутри помогу!»  
– Что, такой храбрец, что с девчонкой дерешься? – это уже был вопрос к нечисти. Королева с трудом поднялась на ноги и влепила противнику в солнечное сплетение.  
Эту-то картинку и узрели все колдуньи.  
– Яночка! – воскликнула Эльза, заломив руки. – Кто же опять посмел…  
Маргит рассказала.  
– И что мы сидим? Мы уже знаем, где они! – Рина решительно поднялась и навела портал.  
Они ворвались в момент, когда нечистый дух, уже не в силах подняться, смог заговорить:  
– Не с девчонкой… а с могущественным демиургом… и тварью!  
За тварь он тут же получил от Эльзы сосулькой.  
– Вы простите, но я добавлю! – поднялась было снова Янка, но нечто вернулось и нанесло последний удар, сбросивший Янку со скалы, невысокой, правда, но этого хватило.  
Все ахнули, кинулись левитировать королеву… и только Рина быстро запулила беса туда, где ему было и место.  
Но что-то поздно: подняли только обездвиженную тушку ее величества.  
А у дерева приходил в себя ее верный рыцарь, откашливаясь и потирая шишку на лбу.  
– Как она?  
Эльза приложила ухо к груди сестренки и плакала. В этой ситуации могло и бессмертие пошатнуться…  
А мама подняла голову старшей дочери и измазалась в крови – похоже, Янка по пути ударилась затылком. Тони окончательно пришел в себя и кинулся к подруге.  
Как всегда, достал из кармана верный эликсир…  
– Эльза, – Маргит с сожалением покачала головой, – давайте хоть в замок доставим, там удобнее…  
И Рина всех телепортировала.  
– Неужели это я ее так? – сокрушался тем временем колдун.  
– Нет, конечно, – утешила Маргит, – тварь в твоем теле. А ты молодец, давай эликсир.  
– Подождите, – кто-то взял Янку за холодную руку.  
– Что?  
Ингрид кивнула на не дышавшую тетю. И зачем-то сильно ударила ее в грудь. Янка резко вздохнула.  
– Жива! – Эльза снова заплакала.  
– Как ты этому научилась, малышка? – изумилась Маргит.  
– Ну, мне как-то сама тетя Инге рассказала, – скромно потупила глазки принцесса.  
– Умничка ты наша! А теперь закрепим магией!  
– Не плачь, – девочка погладила по руке Эльзу. И приготовилась к обряду.  
Все волшебницы слили свои силы. Анна же могла только вложить любви.  
Потом же Янка только спала, приобретя нормальный цвет лица, сыворотка тоже помогла. А вот Тони винил себя до сих пор. Рина в сторонке проводила с ним беседу.  
– Простите, Янка намеренно не хотела вам ничего говорить, – промолвила Маргит.  
– Но я бы закрыла ее! – всхлипывала Эльза. – Я бы сражалась вместе с ней! Она каждый раз говорит, что ни на минуточку со мной не расстанется, и каждый раз…  
– Просто она хотела защитить тебя, вас обеих! Считала, что не имеет права подвергать вас опасности. В этот раз был особый случай…  
– А себя она имеет право подвергать? И вместе мы гораздо сильнее!  
– Сильнее, не спорю. Но она считает, что королева не должна отдавать страну кому попало, особенно… дьяволу… простите, сумбурно выразилась.  
А сама Янка постепенно приходила в себя.  
– Но королева не должна быть одна… Яночка, родная!  
Та открыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась. И поморщилась: затылок все еще болел.  
– Все, все позади! Но жаль, что я тебя собой не закрыла!  
– Прости, – прохрипела старшая сестра.  
– Я имею право так же сражаться, обещай, что в следующий раз…  
– Хорошо. А тоннель существует…  
– Ох, не надо об этом, родная…  
– Все отлично. Подойди, Ингрид!  
– Да, тетя Инге?  
– Ты прекрасная ученица. То, что я жива – твоя заслуга! – и улыбнулась. Пока Янка не могла подняться.  
Но пока никто и не торопил.  
Ингрид вся сияла:  
– Я так рада, что помогла!  
– А перед вами, девчонки, я виновата…  
– Ну, мы понимаем, – начала Анна, – все-таки должен же был кто-то остаться, чтобы тебя спасать потом!  
Эльза только вздохнула.  
«Прости, я снова подвела тебя, и мне нет прощения!»  
«Не меня, Яночка, себя!»  
«Я… очень люблю тебя и вас всех!»  
«Так ведь и мы тебя безумно! Яночка, я не ребенок, чтобы меня от всего прятать! Ты даже Ингрид позвала…»  
«Но тот бес именно на тебя нацелился, чтобы испортить, родная. Как я могла это допустить? Я бы потом себе не простила бы!»  
«Но ты чуть не умерла! Ты, бессмертная! Хотя да, ладно, на твоем месте я бы действовала так же…»  
«Так я и умирала, ненадолго, правда. Я бы и не раз за вас умерла».  
«Но это не должна все время, все время быть ты!»  
«Я королева, сестренка, а королева должна защищать свой мир, подданных и семью!» – и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
Вскоре она потихоньку поднялась на ноги. И переобнималась с близкими. И всех волновал только один вопрос: закончилось ли на этом?..  
– Пока да, – тут взял слово Тони. – Думаю, долго не полезут.  
– А ты классно целуешься, – шепнула ему Янка и покраснела. Но и остальные тоже услышали. – Прости, что…  
– И ты прости. За все, что делал именно я… Это не… Это как бы целовала тебя сестра…  
– Да я понимаю, что временами то не ты был. Но как позволил бесу вселиться в тебя?  
– Честно – сам не понял…  
Все вопросы уладили. А потом Янка с Эльзой сидели у себя, обнявшись.

3.  
С утра зевающая в кулак Янка появилась в кабинете, следом сестра.  
– Отдых! И долгий! – безапелляционно заявила обеим королева-мать.  
– Я знаю, ты тут справишься, – кивнула девушка. – Пусть Рина еще перепроверят все порталы…   
На том и порешили.  
Янка, как и договаривались (да и без договоров всяких она чувствовала себя чрезмерно виноватой и старалась держаться рядом с сестрой), не отходила от Эльзы. Но в душе все равно чего-то боялась. Просто не мог же владыка тьмы оставить их в покое!  
Янка постоянно оглядывалась, кого-то высматривая истинным зрением.  
– Я все ж виновата перед тобой… Но я просто хотела защитить тебя! – говорила она потом, наедине с сестренкой. – Ты вправе сердиться на меня…  
– Я тоже хочу хоть раз тебя защитить, Яночка, милая! Пока хоть искать тебе помогу. Я не хрустальная, пойми… И я не сержусь, я огорчаюсь.  
– Я понимаю, просто мне не хочется тебя терять!  
– Но мне же тоже… Мы же клялись не расставаться ни на миг!  
– Так и не расстанемся! А ты почему тот кулон не надела тогда? – слабо улыбнулась Янка.  
– Я без тебя заснуть пыталась, крутилась, вертелась, показалось, что он мне шею натирает. А может, сердце подсказало – снять и узнать, что ты в такой беде…  
Янка просто обняла сестренку.  
– Он может и к жизни вернуть! – шепнула на ухо.  
– Тогда я с ним больше не расстанусь! – и тоже обняла. – Вдруг, не дай Бог…  
– Я думаю, что не явится сюда-то, – а в голосе звучало сомнение.  
– Ему многое подвластно… Только я слышала – не надо его бояться больше, чем Бога.  
– А я не за себя боюсь, а за тебя! Чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось страшного…  
– Но я ведь точно так же! И тем не менее – есть силы выше нас, на них и надо положиться…  
– Сам Бог с нами! – промолвила Янка.  
– Уверена в этом, родная! Не оставит же Всевышний наши чистые и светлые миры на растерзание!  
– Именно! – за окном был еще день. – Пройдемся?  
– Да, давай, родная!  
К горам они дошли как-то незаметно, за разговором. Янка чуток отстала, чтобы поправить подол. И не заметила опасности. Сестренка тоже не успела среагировать. Может, он на то и рассчитывал, чтобы нанести резкий и внезапный удар. В следующее мгновение Янка уже лежала, придавленная камнем. Сестру не задело.  
Эльза, смаргивая слезы, подвинула скалу магией. И взяла себя в руки. Все будет хорошо, надо только надеть на Яночку кулон, а дальше исцелять и дарить любовь… Лучше сделать это во дворце.  
А пока душа оказалась среди слепящего света. И начала было каяться в своих грехах.  
– Рано еще! – прогремел голос из пустоты.  
– Я и не сделала ничего особенного для людей, Господи! И признаю свою жестокость в какие-то моменты, свою бесчувственность…  
– Хорошего ты сделала больше, дитя! Возвращайся и заверши начатое! Возвращайся скорее, тебя ждут!  
Толчок, будто кто-то снова ударил в грудь, заводя сердце, и снова резкий вздох.  
– Яночка!!!  
– Дома! – прохрипела та, открыв глаза.  
– Ты снова со мной! – и упала на грудь, обняла, плача.  
– Там, – говорила Янка, обнимая и гладя сестренку по голове, – сказали, что мне рано умирать, – и улыбнулась.  
– Потому что так и есть, родная! Но сколько раз еще… Нет, я верну тебя столько раз, сколько понадобится, но как же это все…  
– Он не успокоится, но сам Бог на нашей стороне, родная! А это Нечто я должна выгнать.  
– Выгоним! Пусть это будет последняя битва за оба наших мира! А после нее уже и дуновения зла не останется…  
– Как поднимусь на ноги, надо в церковь сходить…  
– Я с тобой, как всегда…  
– Да! – и, приподнявшись, обняла сестренку.  
Обе надолго застыли, счастливые, что снова вместе.  
– Прости, что напугала, – шептала Янка.  
– Ну разве ж в этом ты виновата? И я так рада, милая, что была рядом и оказалась наготове! Во всеоружии!  
– Спасибо, родная!  
– Тебе спасибо, солнышко! Ты все предусмотрела! И не ушла одна…  
– Я бы не ушла без тебя!  
– Вот за это и благодарю!  
Янка обняла сестренку и поцеловала.  
– Но все равно надо быть настороже…

Потом, когда старшая решила, что может идти сама, спустилась с сестренкой к остальным. Все ждали, тревожились. Собственный внешний вид смущал даже саму Янку: она выглядела как жертва хулиганов. Хорошо хоть, все осталось позади. Но новые вылазки Янка предвидела.  
Как же разобраться с этим раз и навсегда? Позволить самому миру – обоим мирам – встать на край гибели и ждать Армагеддона?  
– Давай тоже наш дом защитим? – предложила старшая.  
– Конечно, сделаем!

Остальным Янка пока ничего не говорила, поскольку сама была не уверена уже ни в чем. Оставалось просто ждать, что будет. Пока что было затишье, в которое можно отдохнуть.  
«Нельзя поддаваться, – говорила себе Янка, – нельзя показывать страха и растерянности!»  
Хотя сколько еще предстояло так ждать неизвестно чего… Так что Янка расслабилась и последние месяцы была беззаботной, на радость сестренке.  
Им в самом деле отдыхалось на славу. Вскоре Янке надо было возвращаться обратно, сестренка отправилась с ней, взяв слово с младшей, что та обязательно приедет в гости. 

Дома, казалось, все было тоже спокойно. Мама тоже подтвердила, что ничего особенного не происходило. И знала уже о нападении. Как бы вот половчее приготовиться к следующему… А ведь новым Проводником может оказаться кто угодно, даже и из приближенных придворных или из друзей…  
– Не подозревать же всех подряд, – промямлила ее величество.  
– Конечно, нет, – согласилась Маргит. – И надо не только повысить реморализацию, но и людям объяснить, что их души – поле боя. Поддавшись искушениям, они могут призвать сюда зло.  
– Собрать всех? Рассказать?  
– Да вот как бы не напугать заодно. Может, скастовать бдительность на всех и каждого?  
– Нам не надо показывать, что мы испугались. Внешне нам надо быть беззаботными. А вот в душе – да, лучше перебдеть. Попробуем? Сестренка?  
– Да, конечно, помогу чем смогу, родная!  
Янка вызвала и подругу мысленно – вместе все лучше и качественнее. Вообще стоило бы и молодежи поучиться, но не сейчас. Сейчас был слишком большой риск напортить. Рина тоже как-то узнала про нападение и сейчас была готова на все.  
– С Богом! – сказала Янка и протянула руки близким.  
И все вместе они обратились к каждому сердцу в стране. Может не до каждого дошло, но в основном вняли все – это почувствовала каждая из волшебниц. Уже замечательно.  
– Сейчас только ждать, дорогие, но без страха. Дьявол обрадуется, если его испугаешься, – хмыкнула Янка.  
С этим все были согласны.  
Снова внутреннее напряжение, вроде и не было отдыха. И не за себя, за близких беспокойство.  
– Да перестань ты, – говорила Маргит. Хотя сама ощущала то же самое. Они так и успокаивали друг друга, Эльза старалась больше всех.  
Маргит на правах королевы-матери приказала Янке никуда одной не выходить, даже приставила к ней еще парочку охранников-магов. Напряжение нарастало.

Но однажды даже и маги-охранники не смогли ничего сделать: кто-то из толпы просто расстрелял ее величество из пистолета. Не убил, конечно, но… И что ж за тайны были в его душе, что впустил зло… Может, это и был один из тех, кого обряд не коснулся. Эльза, рыдая, кинулась к сестренке, пыталась достучаться до ее сознания.  
Стрелявшего скрутили, и он дико кричал:  
– Почему же весь этот жалкий мир не исчез?!  
– Потому что! – резко отрезала королева-мать. – Увести его!  
Типчику предстоял допрос и обряд экзорцизма. Янка была просто без сознания: она предусмотрела все и перед походом напялила на себя свою непробиваемую кольчужку.  
Эльза скоро привела сестричку в чувство и осыпала поцелуями.  
– Устала быть продырявленной, – в шутку шепнула ей Янка, обнимая в ответ. – Да и ты ведь беспокоишься…  
– Почему же я тебя не заслонила… Хотя ты же тоже переживаешь, солнышко…  
– Ты для меня самый ценный человек, сестренка.  
– А ты для меня и вовсе бесценна.  
– Как и ты для меня, – Янка стояла уже твердо, с сестренкиной поддержкой. Они были давно во дворце, куда переместились. – Весь мир!  
«По мне словно динозавры прогулялись».  
«Бедная моя… Хоть бы это был последний раз!»  
– Ты тоже для меня весь мир! – и обнимала, поддерживая.  
«Надеюсь, что в последний». – Янка обнимала сестренку в ответ.  
Когда королева пришла в себя окончательно, состоялся допрос одержимого.  
Человечишка он был какой-то и правда стойко-пакостный, но сам-то ничего не помнил. Рядом с ее величеством стоял священник-экзорцист с деревянным крестом и бутылочкой со святой водой.  
– Ну-с, слушаю! – Янка немного подалась вперед, сидя на троне. – Не надоело еще меня убивать? – и зло как-то усмехнулась.  
Ответом ей был бешеный, нечеловеческий рев.  
– Я много лет живу на свете, и меня никому еще не довелось убить доселе. Даже Предтечам! – отрезала королева.  
– Я сильнее! И на тебя нападут уже полчища моих слуг!  
Янка в ответ расхохоталась.  
– Армагеддон готовишь? Не выйдет. Бог на моей стороне! – что-то пафосно получилось. – Я не для того этот мир создавала, чтобы на него покушались разные долбоящеры!  
– А вот попробуй, выгони меня! Давай посмотрим, сколько душ пойдет за мной, скольким надоело быть насильно хорошими!  
Разговаривать с этим больше не хотелось, и Янка кивнула священнику. Тот кивнул в ответ и принялся за дело.  
Белая магия помогала ему прямо сама собой. Демон сопротивлялся, тянулся к людям, какие попадались в радиусе пары миль… Волшебницы добавили еще Силы в помощь святому отцу. И дожали-таки нечисть. На чьи призывы так никто и не откликнулся.  
Бывший одержимый утих и заснул. Королева-мать вызвала к нему врачей.  
– Благодарим вас, святой отец! – торжественно обратилась к нему королева.  
– Благословляю и тоже благодарю, ваше величество!

Наконец все вздохнули свободней.  
– Надеюсь, больше не залезет!  
– Как ему вообще удалось-то? – озадачилась Маргит. – Есть, что ли, уникумы со знаком минус, на кого реморализация не действует? Ну вот родились они такие – без души. Ну или без этики.  
– А может, он проспал всю реморализацию? – хмыкнула Янка. – А на него и воздействовал… этот…  
– Такое на пустом месте не проспишь. Надо проверить, найдется ли еще у кого подобная уязвимая аура.  
– Проверим, может и Рина поможет своими подчиненными.  
– Надо-надо. Янка, а не твое ли подсознание порождает таких вот умников? Просто ведь ты как автор подсознательно всегда помнишь, что в любой истории должны быть злодеи и просто нехорошие граждане…  
Янка лишь крякнула смущенно и покраснела как вареный рак.  
– Ну, может быть, – промямлила она.  
– Не обижайся, просто вряд ли система сбоит сама…  
– А кто обижается-то? Я везде и во всем виновата. Это факт, вы сами знаете, – и уставилась куда-то в окно.  
– Яночка, ну так мы тебе поможем! – Эльза нежно ее обняла.  
– Я знаю, – и обняла в ответ.  
Маргит только улыбнулась.  
– Эти… Предтечи не смогли мир уничтожить, куда уж Дьяволу? – усмехнулась Янка и подмигнула маман.  
– Вообще-то он куда сильнее них, – вот улыбка Маргит погасла, – они так, что-то чуть большее, чем люди, а он – отец всего зла во всех мирах…  
– Наш мир для него слишком хорош. Вон вспомни Коламбию, да и даже доктор Бреннан изменилась, хоть я ее и не знаю хорошо…  
– Любовь всех меняет, здешняя атмосфера только подтолкнула ее оценить то, что раньше она считала ерундой – верность, институт брака… Но ты так говоришь, как будто Бреннан самая великая грешница всех времен и народов, а Владетель так, мелкий гопник! Очень не советую его недооценивать, Янка, он изобретателен, изворотлив и не может измениться!  
– Да, понятное дело, – вздохнула авторша, прижимаясь к сестренке. – А если он с молодыми магами играться захочет?  
– Вот с ними надо провести разъяснительную работу. Обязательно! Это не просто «сбойные» мирные жители, которых вряд ли много…  
– Неокрепшая юношеская психика…  
– Да, это как минное поле. Надо взять их под наблюдение.  
– Ладно, я попробую с ними поговорить. Пусть завтра подходят…  
– А мы с Риной поможем.  
– Спасибо вам!  
– Всегда рады!

 

4.  
По обыкновению Янка с сестренкой уединились, чтобы обсудить последние события.  
– Это… всегда неожиданно нападает. С такой же маниакальной одержимостью, как когда-то Румпель…  
– Ох, родная, зло – оно едино и многолико, а сейчас пришло само… Но мы же не должны бояться?  
– Да, нам не надо показывать свой страх. Сейчас зло может проникнуть в любого из молодых магов… Я чувствую, ты боишься за меня…– и обняла. – Надеюсь, все обойдется, милая.  
– Я тоже надеюсь… Надо попробовать как бы присутствовать в их разуме, солнышко.  
– Завтра соберем всю молодежь и просмотрим, золотце. Надеюсь, не прибьют. Давай я тебя устрою?  
– Давай. А я пока засыпать буду – попробую посмотреть на расстоянии. Не дай Бог, Яночка, завтра уже поздно будет…  
– Спасибо, родная! – Янка поцеловала сестренку перед сном, а потом и сама легла.

Перед ней сидело несколько молодых людей – парней и девушек с магическими способностями. Некоторые – ее крестники.  
Вроде ничего ужасного не заметили… Или?.. Один рыжий, в очках и с короткой стрижкой, сидевший где-то позади всех, яростно сверкал глазами. Василий, сын Алисы и Матвея… Неужто его психика оказалась такой слабой, что поддалась на уговоры? Тяжело парню в переходном возрасте, но чтобы так…  
– Я думаю, вы в курсе, что происходит, – начала ее величество, удобно устроившись за своим столом. – Вы молоды и легко можете поддастся искушению. Поэтому спешу вас предупредить.  
Молодежь смотрела на ее величество во все глаза.  
– Дьявол умен и изворотлив, изобретателен – на то он и дьявол. Но не стоит поддаваться страху – он этим питается. Его главная цель – убить меня!  
– А также уничтожить Смолленд, – добавила Маргит.  
– Мы не допустим… – зашелестело из рядов. Только Алисин сын молчал.  
– Что ж ты, – обратилась к нему королева, – или уже на попятную? Тогда вперед – я без оружия! – и поднялась навстречу.  
Глаза Василия вспыхнули красным. Удержать его пытались все.  
– Ну же! – говорил нечистый его устами. – Вам не надоело быть такими правильными? Хотеть только того, чего разрешает хотеть королева?  
– Я никого не неволю – каждый волен жить сообразно своим желаниям! – хмыкнула Янка.  
– Она не позволяет вам хотеть, скажем, свободной любви, культуры иных миров… Вы даже не знаете, что это такое!  
Янка подмигнула близким: пусть выговорится. Никого его бредни не вдохновляли. Защита держалась крепко.  
– Ты все сказал? – Янка подошла ближе к Проводнику. Тот тоже поднялся.  
Но пока не нападал. Надеялся на силу своих слов и создание тем самым подмоги.  
Королева критично поглядела на парня:  
– Ну давай, ты же хочешь этого?  
И ее обдало поистине адским огнем. Причем, реальным, обжигающим. Но спасал врожденный холод, которым пусть и запоздало, но Янка попыталась защититься. Его огонь против ее стены льда – выглядело со стороны живописно. И все-все поддерживали Янку, делились Силой. Корнелия, правда, сглупила и стала снимать на смартфон: это ж такие спецэффекты, которых в кино не покажут. Но потом влилась в общий поток.  
Постепенно огонь угас, Василий рухнул без сознания, а Владетель исчез.  
Янка метнулась к отроку и привела его в чувство.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Где я?..  
– Во дворце. Я вызывала тебя и твоих сверстников на совещание. Не помнишь? – говорила ее величество, а сама по-тихому пыталась исцелить обгоревшие руки.  
– Ничего не помню…  
Эльза почуяла, подошла, взяла исцеление на себя.  
«Бедная моя…»  
«Ты тоже была великолепна, сестренка. Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
Янка чувствовала ощутимую помощь сестренки и ее волну холода.  
Кажется, все закончилось.  
– Я потом расскажу, – пообещала королева. И послала сестренке волну нежности.  
Оставалось отдыхать. Не переставая бдеть, конечно. 

Но опасность не заставила себя ждать: какая-то непонятная хворь свалилась на нашу героиню совсем внезапно. Сперва выпал стакан из вмиг ослабевшей руки. Потом сама королева постепенно осела на пол. Благо она была в своей комнате.  
– Яночка! – Эльза кинулась к сестричке, попыталась поднять. Но пришлось звать на помощь. Говорить Янка тоже не могла.  
Ее перенесли на кровать. Вокруг королевы собрались все друзья-маги.  
– Что с ней? – с тревогой спросила Рина.  
– Вообще странное что-то… – Маргит аж побледнела. – Вроде порчи, только сильное очень…  
«Хрень какая-то. Эльзу только берегите. Нечто специально меня устранило, чтоб до сестрички добраться», – смогла передать мысленно Янка. Только это ей и оставалось.  
Все переглянулись. Осознали.  
– Нет! – сама Эльза, кажется, поняла, что предстоит еще разлука.  
Мать стала ее уговаривать:  
– Эльзочка, надо не уходить за Янкой «туда», а наоборот – ее вытягивать!  
– Я… постараюсь, – принцесса еле сдерживала слезы. – Нет, я все сделаю, чтобы исцелить Яночку!  
– Мы все сделаем все, что можно! И что нельзя – сделаем тоже!  
Физически королева сильно ослабела, но внутренне отделилась от тела и почти на равных попыталась противостоять злу. Где-то там, в астральных, так сказать, сферах. И мысленно молилась: «Господи, дай мне сил для борьбы. Не дай в беду моих близких!»  
Это и не давало Владетелю подобраться слишком близко. Оставалось работать со страхами королевы-демиурга. Больше всего та боялась за семью, за девчонок. Стоило большого труда не верить в мороки, ни в гибель близких, ни в их внезапное равнодушие, даже отвращение.  
Эльза не отходила от бесчувственной сестренки, держала за руку. И пыталась мысленно пробиться. И делилась Силой и любовью. Даже получалось. Да и Янка не одна была в этой борьбе. Они все сплетали свои силы, закручивали в тугой жгут… а себя защищали щитом веры и любви. И с трудом, но получалось. Больше старалась принцесса, взяв себя в руки. Она готова была отдать всю себя, чтобы только вернуть Яночку. На этом и сосредоточилась, к этому и устремилась. То, что все получилось, стало заметно сразу. Вокруг как-то посвежело, и умиротворение какое-то на всех снизошло. Да и Янка сама постепенно пришла в чувство. И как могла сжала сестренкину руку.  
– Яночка! Ты снова со мной!  
– К чистому не пристанет, – удовлетворенно отметила Маргит. – Думаю, это все. Можно считать, у нас тут уже царство Божие.  
Янка просто обняла сестренку:  
– Никуда я от тебя не денусь, родная. Да, мам, ты права. Нам останется всем только поддерживать.  
– Если мы и денемся, то только вместе, родная! – Эльза прижималась к сестричке крепко-крепко. – Только такого нельзя допускать…  
– Да, бдим, все бдим! – согласилась Маргит. – И не подозреваем людей в гадостях, и не считаем, что история не может быть без конфликтов. У нас не история, а жизнь, и мы ее живем и хотим жить вечно!  
– Да, дорогие! С тобой, родная, мы никогда не расстанемся! И будем поддерживать устоявшийся порядок. Я постараюсь соответствовать.  
Потом Янка переобнималась и с мамой, и с друзьями. Силы возвращались к ней семимильными шагами.  
«Прости, что не могла обнять тебя, милая. И спасибо тебе, солнышко».  
«Да я бы и больше сделала для моей Яночки!»  
«Люблю тебя, безумно. И всех вас, дорогие мои».  
«И мы тебя!» – последовал дружный ответ.  
– Если и будут приключения, то приятные и веселые, я надеюсь, – подмигнула всем королева, обнимая сестренку.  
– Я тоже надеюсь, родная!  
– Вот и все закончилось, золотце, – говорила Янка перед сном, когда они с Эльзой остались наедине.  
– Наконец-то! Яночка, ты же можешь сделать так, чтобы навсегда?  
– Да, милая, я все для этого сделаю. Мы уже соорудили мощную магическую защиту. И будем поддерживать. А тебя я никуда не пущу одну, – и обняла.  
– Только я тебя тоже, никогда! А еще – самая главная защита не магия, а любовь, чистота сердец и вера в эту чистоту, и в это я тоже вложусь всемерно!  
– Я тоже вложусь, солнышко,– и поцеловала.  
А сестричка ее – в ответ.  
Так и сидели, обнявшись. И поверили, наконец, что все напасти закончились.

5.  
Хоть и выгнали демона, но расслабляться все ж не стоило. Все понимали – затишье временное. И куда-то надо запрятать саму Янку. На этом настаивали все. Потому что по-любому королева оставалась главной целью.  
Тем более что нападки эти были поводом для мести из-за мелкого демона. Видимо, даже Владетель понял, что Смолленд не уничтожит, и переключился на менее глобальное. Очень не хотел прощать «осветление» создания, известного как Ромбик.  
Янка сама заикнулась, что ее как-то осенило:  
– Не просто ведь так дьявол станет нападать на мир.  
– Думаешь, ему мало того, что у нас тут столько чистых душ? – усомнилась маман. – Ведь как бельмо на глазу!  
– А помнишь, как Ромбик появился в нашем мире? – прищурилась ее величество. – Я, правда, чуть лепешкой не стала. А через некоторое время прорвался какой-то более крупный демон, который пытался меня придушить. Но общими усилиями мы с сестренкой и Риной демона выкинули.  
– Думаешь, не простил? Тогда долгонько же ждал, неужто до тех пор, пока злодеи кончатся?  
– А если у них время по-другому идет? – засомневалась Янка. – И он только теперь закопошился?  
– Сомнительно. Но повод ненавидеть лично тебя – веский.  
– Да уж, – королева почесала в затылке. – Куча разных врагов у меня было, но чтоб таких… Я вот за сестренку боюсь…  
– Защитим, за себя тебе бояться надо! Мир наш ему не по зубам, каждый у нас сам себе щит, а вот лично к тебе он будет прорываться!  
– А мне-то что делать? Сидеть и смотреть? Я ж привыкла сама…за всех, – Янка обвела взглядом близких.  
– Но сколько ж можно?! Не надо так.  
– Я за вас боюсь, за сестренку. За себя я бояться не умею…  
– Мы умеем. Объект – именно ты, а нас много, и мы защитим тебя!  
– Может, я бы как-то помогла все же? – вяло промямлила Янка, надеявшаяся, что поможет.  
– Яночка, родная, милая, любимая… – Эльза осыпала сестренку поцелуями. – Это будет удар только по тебе… А ты уже немыслимое множество раз спасала всех нас и наши миры! Умоляю, солнышко!  
– Ладно, ты умеешь убедить, золотце. Только вот куда меня запрячете? И ради Бога, молю, берегите Эльзу!  
– Будем беречь, – заверила мама.  
– А запрятать тебя, сестричка, мы хотели внутрь кулона, и я буду носить его… тебя у сердца!  
– Тогда я подчиняюсь, – улыбнулась Янка. И обняла сестренку.  
«Когда я еще смогу обнять тебя?»  
«Когда отобьем атаку, моя радость!»  
«Хорошо, родная».  
– Что ж, я готова. И, да, мобилизуйте всех сильных магов. Рина?  
– Всенепременно! – это сказал Тони, подруга же успела только кивнуть.  
– И Ромбика тоже припрячьте – ведь и он цель. Удачи вам! – Янка на всякий случай переобнималась и с друзьями: вдруг не сразу получится у них вытащить ее из временного убежища.  
– Хорошо!  
Пора было вершить ритуал.  
Янка просто опустилась на колени и опустила голову.  
Эльза взяла ее лицо в ладони… и как только отзвучало последнее слово заклинания, в ладонях принцессы уже помещалась вся королева. Осталось переместить ее в кулон.  
Только прежде создать все условия, чтоб не уморить случайно. Усилия объединили все маги. Тони, Рина, Дарк (будучи по гроб жизни обязан ее величеству, он всегда старался быть в самой гуще событий, благодарить действием), Алиска с Матвеем, крестники и крестницы – и, конечно, Маргит и Эльза.  
Янка чувствовала все тепло души родного человека и надежную защиту, только вот обнять не могла. Но это временно. А общаться была в состоянии только мысленно: слабый голос королевы никто не услышал бы. Да и мысленный – обычно только Эльза.  
Но и это было хорошо. А для самой Эльзы так и вовсе прекрасно: ее сестренка всегда с ней, в буквальном смысле. Больше не надо за нее переживать и бояться.  
Только вот как сказать об этом Анне? Хотя, та поймет.  
«Теперь я всегда с тобой, – мысленно улыбнулась Янка. – Пусть ребята будут начеку, солнышко».  
«Может, там с тобой уйти на родину, Яночка?»  
«Наверно, это самое лучшее, милая. И ты в безопасности будешь, да и я вместе с тобой. А сестренка с племяшкой поймут».  
«Вот и я думаю, что поймут обязательно. И главное, чтобы мама тут справилась. Хотя она далеко не одна…»  
«Я им верю всем и уверена, что все вместе они справятся, моя радость. А мы – домой, милая».  
«Да, не будем мешкать, золотко. Открываю портал!»  
Маман на прощание обняла принцессу, и та пропала в портале.  
– Ну-с, – деловито распорядилась Маргит, – а мы с вами начнем работу.  
А работы предстояло… море.  
Королева-мать распорядилась усилить контроль над Порталом и стихийными переходами.  
– А то мало ли чего. Странно, почему я-то не почувствовала, что и Ромбик замешан?  
Никто не знал. Да и Янка до этого дошла логически…  
– Все равно, ребята, не подведите.

Дома принцессу встретили как-то настороженно: она была одна.  
– Что… случилось? – Анна первой спросила.  
– Нам с Яночкой нужно безопасное убежище. И Яночка… вот, – Эльза достала из-под воротника цепочку с кулоном.  
Ингрид прислушалась:  
– Да, тетя там…  
– Вы тут в безопасности, – убежденно заявила Анна.  
– Спасибо, сестренка!  
– Я люблю вас! – королева с чувством обняла Эльзу. – Не расскажешь, что у вас там опять?  
Юная принцесса тоже приготовилась слушать.  
Эльза рассказала. Как могла подробно и понятно.  
– Кошмар! Я тебя отсюда никуда не пущу, пока не минует опасность!  
– Спасибо, родная, мы тебя очень любим!  
«И от меня тоже передай, солнышко!»  
«Тетушка, а я слышу!» – Ингрид и озвучила Анне.  
«Отлично, племяшка. Я в порядке».  
«Можно я рядышком побуду?»  
«Конечно!» – с этого момента Ингрид старалась держаться рядом с Эльзой. 

Демон нашел-таки выход в Янкин мир. Его встретил Тони. Собираясь сражаться не щадя себя. И даже не видя врага. Слышал только голос, мерзкий и отвратительный:  
– Где мой ученик? Где эта светлая тварь, твоя королева?  
– Вот уж это тебя не касается! А за тварь ответишь! – Тони яростно атаковал.  
Ромбика, кстати, отправили в Институт. Если уж за столько лет не добрались до Федора – то и это создание там будет в безопасности.  
В ответ послушался мерзкий хохот и последовал удар, который Тони легко отбил. Потому что чувствовал за собой Силу, и не только свою. А всего своего мира.  
Позже к нему присоединилась и Рина, со свежими силами. Кто бы сейчас с ними справился!  
Демон заметно слабел, но от того злился еще сильнее и наносил более сильные удары, из последних сил. И сумел зацепить колдуна. Хотя и ярость его тем самым многократно усилил.  
Несмотря на серьезную рану, Тони собрал всю Силу и нанес решающий удар, а Рина открыла портал в преисподнюю – последнее пристанище демона. Теперь ему будет крайне затруднительно сюда вернуться.  
Все, кто обладал хоть какой-то силой, надежно запечатали портал, чтобы никто оттуда не мог его открыть. Никогда.  
Чистота каждой жившей здесь души должна была гарантировать это. Наконец-то все вместе они защитили дело своей создательницы. И справились без нее.

Вечерами Эльза сидела на кровати, с кулоном в руке. Как бы продолжая все эти вечерние беседы с любимой сестренкой. Да в этом-то плане ничего и не менялось. Только вот обняться было нельзя…  
Утром Эльза услышала призыв Маргит. Нужно было возвращаться. Рассказала Анне.  
– Уже все хорошо, правда-правда? – обрадовалась та. – Конечно, жаль расставаться, но я так рада за Яночкин мир!  
– Правда, – улыбнулась Эльза.  
– Я с тобой, – подскочила Ингрид. – Можно? – и сделала такую умильную рожицу…  
Мама разрешила. Эльза тоже считала, что малышка заслужила.  
Янка мысленно одобрила.  
«С Тони что-то?»  
«Ранен, но все будет хорошо».  
Вскоре Янку общими усилиями освободили. Та заставила друга буквально насилу выпить своего лекарства, чтобы выздоровление проходило поскорее. И теперь можно было и переобниматься со всеми. Наконец-то.  
«Спасибо вам всем!»  
– Да, Яночка! – сказала за всех Эльза. – Наконец-то мы тебя защитили! И весь наш мир!  
– Вот за это и спасибо!  
«Хоть и в кулоне, но я была с тобой, сестричка».  
– Мы каждый день готовы сделать то же самое!  
«Да, каждую минуточку!»  
– Я вас люблю. А пока нам надо вернуть к жизни Тони.  
Янка несколько раз справлялась о состоянии здоровья близкого друга. Прогнозы были вполне утешительные, но в себя он пока что не приходил.  
– Его можно перевозить? – Янка хотела переправить Тони на водопады, исцелиться.  
– Очень осторожно – наверно, можно…  
– Надеюсь, ребята помогут, а я попробую портал открыть.  
«Выходит, он тоже пожертвовал собой».  
«Мы все сделали бы для тебя не меньше!»  
«Я знаю, родная».  
Потом она долго сидела над бесчувственным товарищем и ждала. Сестренка была рядом, племяшка тоже.  
Наконец ресницы Тони дрогнули.  
– Яна…  
– Ну как ты?  
– Бывало хуже… но реже…  
– Спасибо тебе. Я знаю, что ты удар на себя принял…, – голос дрогнул.  
– Поверь, я бы сделал для тебя и больше, – он слабо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Тут Янка совершила и вовсе не свойственное ей и слишком рискованное, сильно удивившее всех. Но поцелуй был совершенно невинный, хоть и… Потом у ее величества покраснели уши.  
Это было большее, что они могли себе позволить.  
«Совершенно по-родственному, – пронеслось в мыслях. – Не подумай ничего такого, солнышко».  
«Уж кто-кто, а я не подумаю, – улыбнулась Эльза. – Я не умею думать в иную сторону…»  
«Да нам и нельзя, по большому-то счету, иначе Силы лишимся».  
«Конечно, понимаю…»  
После Янкиных реформ это было, конечно, самовнушение, но так бы и сработало, как верили оба.  
Янка помогла своему рыцарю подняться.  
– Спасибо вам, дорогие! – это относилось ко всем, но в основном и к Рине, которая тоже была на переднем крае.  
Все снова заверили, что иначе и быть не могло.  
– А Владетель больше не вернется? – прямо спросила Ингрид.  
– На этот раз нет, – на полном серьезе ответила Рина. – Мы надежно запечатали то измерение, с Божественной помощью!  
– Хоть он и отец всего зла, – добавила Маргит, – но ни к кому из здесь живущих уже просто не подкопаться с искушениями!  
Всей компанией вернулись обратно и Янка закатила роскошный пир в честь победителей, да и просто близких и любимых людей.  
Перед сном девчонки долго стояли, обнявшись. Слов не было, только эмоции. Не хотелось друг друга отпускать.  
«Люблю тебя!»  
«И я тебя без ума и памяти!»

ЭПИЛОГ

Все закончилось, все неприятности, как все думали, да и Янка сама тоже. Но однако ж… Однажды она проснулась от своего крика и в холодном поту – и села на кровати, свесив ноги.  
– Яночка!!! – Эльза бросилась к ней, обняла. – Плохой сон?  
– Да я сама не поняла, родная, – королева все еще тяжело дышала, но обняла принцессу в ответ. – Какие-то люди, и… там не жизнь, а ад… плохое обращение, жестокость… Разве это со мной было? – и мокрыми глазами глянула на любимую сестренку.  
– Не было, родная, не было никогда! – но Эльза тоже заплакала.  
– Но сон такой… яркий и почти реальный, милая.  
– Кошмары всегда такие, забудь, солнышко… – и целовала сестричку в лоб, в глаза… – Так было в нашей сказке, куда мама собрала все драмы и ужасы… Неправда это все.  
– Может… на всякий случай… давай спросим ее, золотце? – авторша обнимала сестренку.  
– Да зачем, родная, если мы вместе придумывали, как могло бы все быть плохо… А ты и впечатлилась, бедное золотко…  
– Да я не просто впечатлилась, родная… перед тем, как вы запрятали меня, этот… что-то изменил в сознании, я сама не поняла и не придала значения, а теперь оно все вылезло. Во сне… прости, сестренка…  
– И ты молчала, Яночка? Тогда это просто бесовское наваждение. И ни в коем случае не правда.  
– Я просто боялась тебя расстроить, – Янка прижалась к сестренке. – Да и сама не поняла тогда… А теперь вот… Все же давай спросим маму…  
– А думаешь, сами не уберем морок?  
– Давай попробуем, а потом все ж расскажем, хорошо, солнышко? Я знаю, у нас получится!  
– Надеюсь! А то ж и маму огорчим…  
– Это точно. Ты заморозишь меня?  
– Я думаю, солнышко, что это не понадобится. Сейчас просто войду в твое сознание и все заблокирую, – Эльза положила руку сестренке на лоб.  
Та расслабилась и закрыла глаза, предоставив Эльзе действовать и полностью ей доверившись. Эльза действовала нежно, но очень уверенно. Избавляя обожаемую сестренку от малейших следов тьмы.  
А Янка чувствовала какое-то облегчение и душевное спокойствие. Но в глубине души все еще сидел червячок сомнения, которого не разглядела принцесса. Ведь человек жив и мыслит, пока сомневается. А у сестренки попросит прощения королева потом. Пока же она просто обняла сестренку и так же осыпала поцелуями в благодарность:  
– Спасибо, родная!  
Эльза прямо сияла – смогла же спасти сестренку!  
– Теперь все в порядке, солнышко!  
– Я так рада, родная!  
– Я даже не помню, что меня разбудило-то, милая, – авторша обняла сестренку.  
– Я тоже не помню, родная…  
Старшая просто с улыбкой чмокнула сестренку в нос. Наобнимавшись, обе пошли досыпать.  
И никто из них не вспомнит больше про тот сон, и постепенно забудутся последние события.


End file.
